


Outtake: Halloween Fun

by GStarshine



Series: The Adventures of Godiva, Mischief, and Mayhem [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dc Villains - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Halloween fun, Other, The Avengers dress up, bit of spoopy fun, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: The Avengers are being forced to come to a Halloween costume party, but what should they go as?





	Outtake: Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!!

“You want us to what?” Clint asked with a frown.

 

Pepper folded her arms as she looked over the assembled Avengers before her, “I _want_ you all to attend a fundraiser for our local children-focused charities. I don’t know what the problem is, you’ve done some in the past with minimal complaining.”

 

“The problem is that it’s a _costume_ party,” Bruce stressed.

 

“Actually that part I don’t mind.” Tony piped up.

 

“You wouldn’t.” Bucky huffed with a small smile.

 

“No,” Fred began, “we don’t mind that part either.”

 

“It’s the fact that it’s a _Halloween_ party.” George huffed.

 

Loki nodded, “Yes, remember last year? Harriet attracts too much trouble around this time for such a thing to be a good idea.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes, “I’m not asking you to go unarmed. I’m asking you to make nice with the big wigs there and dress up for the children that will be in attendance. It doesn’t even have to be anything complicated!”

 

“What a dirty trick.” Clint pouted, “Bringing up kids like that.”

 

“It’s not a trick.” Pepper huffed, “There will be a children’s choir performing and a few of the more outstanding children from the local orphanages will be giving speeches or presentations, they will all be attending to entice people to donate more.”

 

Harriet smiled from her spot next to Loki, “It does sound nice Pepper but the kids’ attendance should be another reason to keep me, at the very least, away from the kids. Who knows what crazy thing could happen and put them in danger.”

 

“If she’s not going the twins won't, which means I will also be home and enjoying some quiet time,” Loki said, smirk firmly in place.

 

“If Harriet is not there then that leaves only Tony to potentially calm down the Hulk which means I’m also out,” Bruce said, ignoring Tony’s pout at his words.

 

“If they get to skip so do I,” Clint whined. Natasha nodded next to him, her lips pressed into a thin line.

 

“I’m not going to some fancy shindig and bein’ the only one to dress up.” Bucky gruffed.

 

“I shall attend!” Thor exclaimed, “It sounds like a joyous occasion! I’m sure my Lady Jane would love to attend as well and it would be a grand opportunity to see her in some Asgardian refinery!”

 

“No!” Pepper shouted, “It’s a costume party, Thor! You have Jane lounge around in Asgardian wear! That’s not a costume if you wear it every day!”

 

“Does that mean I can’t go in the suit?” Tony piped up.

 

Pepper slid her hand over her face with a light groan, “No Tony, you can’t. You can have the suitcase in the car in case of emergencies but you will be attending as something other than your superhero persona.”

 

“Persona my ass! I _am_ Ironman!” Tony proclaimed cockily, Harriet snickered.

 

Pepper smacked him lightly on the head with her clipboard, “Not at this party you aren’t!” she turned her gaze on Harriet, “It’s not actually _on_ Halloween. It’s a couple days before. I’m hoping that and adequate preparation will be enough to offset anything that may come out of your terrible luck.”

 

“Pepper we’ve been hoping things like that for years.” Fred laughed.

 

“There’s not much we can do about it other than trying to hole up away from everyone,” George added.

 

“Even then, it comes to find me.” Harriet said, “Halloween just isn’t the best time for this. Maybe we could try to organize a Christmas Masquerade for the same purpose.” She offered.

 

“Which would be nice but that still leaves _this_ fundraiser without its celebrity guests.” Pepper huffed.

 

“I guess I and Steve alone just aren’t enough celebrity for them,” Tony grumbled.

 

Steve gave Tony an amused smile before looking to Harriet, Fred, and George, “Wouldn’t it be better for us all to be together? We could help with whatever happens if it happens at all.”

 

“And if it’s the other guests and the kids you're worried about, you can just make them those portthings.” Bucky pointed out.

 

Harriet’s eyebrows shot up even as Fred and George took on considering looks, “You want us to make portkeys for each guest that could take them away if anything happens? How do you propose we make them wear them?”

 

“And where would we set the destination for?” Fred asked.

 

“We wouldn’t know beforehand where would be safe to send them to.” George pointed out.

 

“Couldn’t you make one with two different destinations?” Tony asked, “Set to different triggers? Jarvis could tell you which location would be safe for them.”

 

“And you could make them as some sort of pin that we can give out when they enter.” Pepper threw in desperately, “We could get the children’s guardians to pin them on the kids, most adults would follow after as a show of support and even if not everyone did, it would still clear the majority of the civilians!”

 

Harriet still looked uncertain but she was mentally following her mates as they went over what exactly would be needed to make a duel destination portkey if it would be possible at all. They reached a consensus and while they puzzled out the specifics Harriet looked back to Pepper, “It’s possible…” Loki groaned and Bruce grimaced as their excuse for not going was taken away.

 

Pepper just let out a relieved breath, “Thank you! The kids will be so happy! Now we just-”

 

“Whoa,” Harriet said, stopping the redhead in her tracks, “slow down Pepper. I said it was _possible_. With the party in a month, I don’t know if we’ll get the details correct in time for this to work. If we can’t I won’t go, I would feel terrible if a kid was hurt by my shit luck.”

 

“Okay. I can deal with that.” Pepper said before giving Fred and George a sharp look, “Don’t let me down you two!” Harriet grinned as the twins saluted her. Pepper clapped her hands together, “Now, as I was saying. All that’s left is coming up with a _group_ costume!”

 

The whole room groaned.

* * *

 

“Egyptian Gods.” Tony suggested that night at dinner.

 

“I am not dressing up as those pretentious assholes,” Loki growled, stabbing at his chicken viciously.

 

“Pot, kettle,” Natasha muttered, Loki shot her a glare.

* * *

 

“We can go as Quidditch teams!” Fred said with a grin, swinging his beater bat around as sparred with Bucky.

 

“Only the four of you can get the brooms to work.” Bucky said, “Next.”

* * *

 

“Disney Princesses!”

 

“No Clint!” came the resounding answer.

* * *

 

Harriet frowned as an owl flew through the window of the penthouse, dropped its letter in front of her, and flew back out without stopping. She picked up the letter and opened it before smirking, “Luna suggested we go as Fairies.”

 

Clint choked and Bucky chuckled. Fred just moved behind her and looked down at the letter with a frown, “Thor couldn’t pull off fairy wings.”

 

“Aye. I am much too large to pair well with gossamer and morning dew.” Thor agreed solemnly. Tony laughed.

* * *

 

“DC Comic Villains.” Lee suggested over the phone a couple days after Pepper had told them of the fundraiser. Lee had called them to tell them how things were going over in Britain and to plan his next trip over, so Fred had used the opportunity to put Lee on speaker and ask his opinion on the matter.

 

“Villains?” Tony scoffed, “Why villains?”

 

“Well you said Pepper wouldn’t let you go as yourself so I kind of assumed that she doesn’t really want you to do the hero thing at all.” Lee said, “Plus it would be pretty hilarious to see Harriet as Harley Quinn.”

 

“Who?” George asked. Jarvis turned on the closest television to show several different pictures of girls, whose clothes seemed to always be in a scheme of black and red, often carrying a large wooden mallet or bat. Fred and George shifted forward as they took in the clothes and Harriet snorted at some of the thoughts passing through to her.

 

“I guess Jarvis put it up?” Lee asked.

 

“Indeed Mr. Jordan.” Jarvis replied, “Did you have a particular iteration of Dr. Harleen Quinzel that you pictured for Miss. Potter?”

 

“Oh, the classic jester suit definitely. That way Fred and George could both take a different version of the Joker.” Lee laughed, “Everyone else can be pretty easily matched with a villain from the DC-verse.”

 

Natasha hummed, “I would be Catwoman.”

 

“And I would be The Dark Archer.” Clint grinned.

 

“Little to no effort in that one,” Bucky muttered.

 

Clint stuck his tongue out a Bucky, “That makes you and your other half Two-Face!”

 

“Who would I be Sir Lee?” Thor asked curiously.

 

“Hmm, you could probably be Black Adam, he’s got the lightning and super strength down. That means that Jane would get to be Isis, especially after the _52_ comic.” Lee offered.

 

Steve grimaced, “Do we have to be bad guys?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Tony laughed, “This is gold! Who would I be?”

 

“Black Manta?” Clint chuckled, “He’s got the suit.”

 

“I do not believe that villain to be a good choice for sir.” Jarvis piped up, “Perhaps Lex Luthor, he is said to be ‘dangerously intelligent’ and I have found several comics where he wears a metal suit much like the Ironman one.”

 

Tony looked at the picture Jarvis brought up next to the Harley pictures consideringly, “Hm, I wouldn’t even have to do much. Just wear a suit and wear a bald cap.”

 

“Or just shave your head.” Harri chuckled, “Magic can grow it back easily enough.” Tony grinned at her.

 

“And then Bruce would be Bane.” Lee threw in.

 

The quiet scientist raised an eyebrow, “Doesn’t he wear a mask? I don’t think I’d be able to wear it all night.”

 

“You could always Hulk out and they could paint him black so you could be Gorilla Grodd.” Lee snorted.

 

Bruce sagged, “Bane it is.”

 

“So now all we need is Loki and Steve,” Tony said gleefully.

 

“Well, Steve is Captain Cold, no other choice.” Clint snickered, Steve’s frown grew.

 

“That leaves me.” Loki hummed, “Any choice of suitable power for me to portray Lee?”

 

“Well there are a few choices for you but I was actually thinking that you could change to your female form and play Poison Ivy,” Lee said.

 

“Ivy?” Clint frowned, “Loki isn’t remotely similar to Poison Ivy.”

 

“No,” Lee chuckled, “but he is probably the only other person in the room that Fred and George would be okay with Harriet kissing and flirting with.”

 

“What?!” the twins exclaimed, tugging Harriet between them possessively. They really didn’t have a problem with people looking at their mate, especially since they had front row seats to her own views on the matter and knew that she would never cheat on them, but kissing someone else was something completely different. Even if it _was_ someone they trusted as completely as they did Loki.

 

“Scanning the available comics I have access to,” Jarvis began, pulling up different comic panels on screen over top of the Harley images, “it would seem that Harley Quinn is in a strange sort of romantic triangle with the Joker and Poison Ivy.”

 

Loki looked over to Harriet with a smirk and an exaggerated perusal of her body, “I would not be averse to it.”

 

Harriet grinned at him over Fred’s shoulder and gave him her own once over, “Anytime, any form Chaos.” She teased with a wink. Fred let out a low growl and George settled an arm around her waist, Harriet cuddled into them with a slight eye roll.

 

“So Loki will be Poison Ivy then?” Tony asked.

 

“No!” Fred and George said firmly, Loki looked over at them with a raised eyebrow. “One of us will be Ivy,” George said firmly. Natasha smirked behind her magazine and Clint grinned excitedly.

 

“That still leaves Loki without a costume,” Harri noted.

 

“Well there is Klarion the Witch Boy but if you want to get closer to Loki’s power level I would go Imperiex for his male form or Circe for his female form.” Lee said, “Imperiex is the embodiment of entropy and constantly tried to destroy the universe to create a new one from the ashes. Circe is probably closer to Loki’s actual personality and is probably DC’s most powerful villain sorceress.”

 

“You should do Circe Lokes,” Tony prodded, “It’s been a while since we’ve hung out with Lady Loki!”

 

“I was Lady Loki last week.” He mused.

 

“Yeah for girl’s night.” Tony whined, “You left with Harriet, Pepper, and Natasha!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, “Jarvis, pictures if you would.”

 

“Of course Prince Loki.”

 

Another two pictures layered on top of the comics and Loki cocked his head, “Definitely Circe. If I am to remain polite for those at the fundraiser I won’t wish to put up with that ghastly looking armor all night.”

 

“Great!” Tony exclaimed, clapping his hands together, “We can tell Pepper it's decided!”

 

“Wait!” Steve called weakly, “Can’t we talk about the fact we’re going to be going as villains?” Bucky patted at Steve’s shoulder reassuringly when he was ignored.

 

“Thanks for the help Lee!” Fred called.

 

“I expect pictures!” Lee threatened before cutting off the call.

 

“I shall inform Miss. Potts of the verdict.” Jarvis said smartly.

 

Clint grinned at Tony, “This is going to be the best fundraiser we’ve ever been forced to attend!”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Fred and George were lying in bed, continuing to work on different viable material combinations they may be able to use for the double portkeys.

 

“Have you figured out who will be who yet?” Harriet asked, walking in with her headphones half in and a StarkPad in hand.

 

“For the Joker, Ivy thing?” George questioned.

 

“We have a couple weeks and the costumes will be the same size so we didn’t think it mattered at the moment,” Fred answered. Harriet stopped on Fred’s side of the bed and kept quiet as he picked her up easily, dragged her across him, and settled her in between them, “Why?”

 

Harriet tapped the StarkPad, “Jarvis downloaded all of the cartoons that have Harley in them for me. She has an accent and a unique personality so I’m trying to get it down.” She unplugged her earbuds, “Whoever ends up as Joker I’m going to have to call Mista Jay or Puddin’ and whoever ends up Poison Ivy I’m going to have to call Red or just Ivy.”

 

George wrapped his arms around Harriet’s waist and settled his chin on her shoulder to look down at the still on the screen as Fred smiled at her fondly, tucking her hair behind her ear, “It’s just one party dearest. The costume will be enough.”

 

Harriet pouted, “Natasha is already practicing with a whip she seemed to miraculously already have.”

 

“Why am I not surprised she owns a whip already?” George murmured.

 

“Because we’ve spent more than an hour with her.” Fred chuckled.

 

Harri smiled, “Just one party or not, it will give me a chance to practice my near-nonexistent espionage skills.” Her smile turned just a bit mischievous, “Besides, it would seem I’ve been preparing for this role my entire life. We’ve got some similarities. Harley Quinn is half insane and is in love with an evil mastermind who rejects or accepts different villainous plans based on how funny they are.”

 

“Aw, she called us evil masterminds.” Fred cooed as George chuckled.

 

“She also called herself half insane, what does that say about us?” George snickered into Harriet’s neck.

 

Harriet laughed, “A lot, I’m sure.” She settled back against George, “Now watch this with me and we’ll see who should be who.”

* * *

 

It was surprising really; what similarities they could find in the comic characters. Nothing too awfully big or profound, they had had some hardships but nothing that would warp their minds in such a way as these characters’ minds had been warped.

 

Harriet, of course, connected well with Ivy, the therapist who had fallen in love with the patient that she was trying to save. Fred took to Joker rather well. He didn’t agree with Joker’s treatment of Harley but the ways he used his insanity to plan and bend around the norm was something that had Fred laughing and had new ideas forming.

 

George was the surprising one. He took a liking to Poison Ivy instantly. Ivy, while being badass herself, had the uncanny ability to nurture both plants and people, helping them grow out of their self-assigned roles, supporting them and helping them flourish. It was something that George did almost subconsciously, supporting his brother, being the enabler of the two of them, and helping Harriet move out of her comfort zone and into something bigger and better for her.

 

So by the time the fundraiser rolled around, the trio of soulmates was more than ready to take up their costumes.

* * *

 

Steve, Bucky, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were in the common room, already decked out in their costumes, waiting for everyone else to show up. Pepper was waiting for them all at the Fundraiser where she was handing out the portkeys in her own costume, she had gone as Viola De Lesseps.

 

Tony’s had been the easiest. All he had to do was wear one of his bespoke suits and shave all the hair off of his head and face (after extracting promises from all four of the magic users in the Tower, to not to let him go more than twenty-four hours without hair).

 

Natasha’s was the next easiest. She wore one of her older catsuits, having made cuts going up her thighs along the front and back. Other than that all she had to add was a set of cat ears, a pair of goggles around her neck, and her bullwhip at her hip.

 

Steve’s was simple with an accessory courtesy of Tony, which helped the already fumbling hero who was about to botch trying to be a villain. Bucky had forced him into a thick winter coat and snow pants while Tony had made him a little ‘cold gun’ that puff out a bit of cold smoke for effect. (Tony had wanted to make a real freeze ray but Steve and Pepper had nixed that idea rather quickly.)

 

Clint’s costume was his usual uniform with the addition of extra body armor and a long black trench coat so that he truly looked like a member of the League of Assassins rather than just himself.

 

Bruce, much to his relief, only had to don tactical gear and a light, rubberized version of the Bane mask. Pepper had promised that after the photo op he could discard the mask and remain as a ‘swat team member’.

 

Bucky was the one currently stuck with the most complicated costume. Mostly because he had on a ridiculous double breasted suit that was half smart grey with a red tie and half orange monstrosity with a purple Rorschach blotch tie. Fred and George had also corralled him earlier to set a glamour on half of his face to make it look like it was burned off, it made one half of his face tingle which was slightly disconcerting for the solider. 

 

Now they were all just waiting for the remaining people to come up so they could be off. They had only ten more minutes before they were due to leave and Steve was getting restless.

 

“Steve if you try to take that coat off one more time I will smack you.” Bucky growled.

 

“Bucky, there is still time for me to put on my Captain America suit!” Steve huffed.

 

“We’re all going as villains and that means you are Captain Cold!” Clint snapped, “Relax about it! It’s not like you’re really a villain.”

 

Natasha snorted, “You’d make the worst villain Steve. No one will believe the costume, calm down.”

 

The elevator whooshed open to reveal Thor and Jane, fully dressed and ready.

 

“Thor, you can’t stay blond for this. Black Adam’s hair is black.” Clint noted.

 

“I tried to tell him.” Jane said as she subconsciously adjusted her white mini skirt and scuffed the floor with her sandals, “Darcy lectured him about it for almost an hour but he wouldn’t budge.”

 

“Of course not.” Came Lady Loki’s voice, she appeared in a puff of green, “To many bad memories about Sif I bet.”

 

Tony wolf whistled, “Looking good Lady Lokes!”

 

Loki wore tight fitting purple and gold armor with a long purple cape that swept to the floor. Her eyes had taken on a yellow glow and her hair was red, only just held in place by a purple head band that had three flat pieces of gold in the center. Loki flipped her hair and smirked and Tony, “Thank you.”

 

“So now all we’re waiting on is Fred, George, and Harriet right?” Jane asked, smoothing out Thor’s little half cape.

 

“What’s taking so long?” Bucky huffed, “They were down getting ready before any of us.”

 

Loki chuckled, “Joker and Harley are ready, our Ivy just didn’t realize how much hair he would have when he grew it out for this.”

 

“He…wait, he?!” Clint asked, “They didn’t turn themselves into a girl for this? They went full on drag queen?” Loki smirked and nodded, “Oh my god!” Clint exclaimed, collapsing in laughter.

 

“Jarvis you better have been taking pictures.” Tony laughed.

 

“Multiple sir.” Jarvis reported, amusement creeping into his tone.

 

Finally, the elevator doors opened again to admit their trio.

 

Harriet was wearing the red and black jester suit, the hood up and her face painted white, lips black as the night. She carried a large wooden mallet over her shoulders, it had a trio of black diamonds on one face and a trio of red diamonds on the other.

 

Fred was wearing a purple suit that had long coattails with an orange shirt underneath and a small flower in his pocket which would shoot a prank potion with similar (but non-lethal) effects as the comic's Joker Gas. His face was painted pale white and his hair had been charmed green, his lips were painted red and he kept his wide grin in place to complete the look.

 

George though…George…

 

“Oh my god George!” Tony exclaimed excitedly as Clint collapsed into a pile of giggles that was very unbecoming for a Shield agent let alone a member of the League of Assassins. Steve was coughing violently, his cheeks dusted red, while Bucky pounded on his back.

 

Natasha grinned at her little brother, “Looking good there George.”

 

George flicked his now waist length wild, red hair, “Feeling good Tasha.”

 

George was wearing a green strapless leotard that had what looked to be real moving vines attached to it, the vine wrapped down around his waist and then around his left leg where he was wearing light green stockings and darker green short boots. Where George’s skin was visible, it was tinged a light green, the same color as the stockings. His lips had been painted a deep rose red and it was clear that Harriet had helped him with some mascara to make his eyes pop as well. His thick red hair was littered with small white daisies throughout to complete the untameable look.

 

“Sorry it took so long.” George grinned, “I’m not used to having _this_ much hair.”

 

“I bet not.” Natasha chuckled with a fond smile.

 

“Let’s go then shall we?"

* * *

 

The fundraiser was much more exciting than most that they went to attend and thankfully they did not have to use the emergency duo portkeys that the twins had created. The Avengers’ costumes were a big hit and trended on social media for weeks afterword. The children, especially those who had come dressed as heroes, enjoyed ‘beating’ the villains that had invaded the party. Overall, it was the most enjoyable fundraiser that they had ever been force into.

 

Though two nights later, when Harriet’s bad luck struck, they admitted that they might have jinxed themselves. Why else would _this_ be the Halloween that some maniac decided to turn Tony evil?

**Author's Note:**

> Harriet: Harley Quinn  
> Fred: The Joker  
> George: Poison Ivy  
> Steve: Captain Cold  
> Tony: Lex Luthor  
> Bucky: Two-Face  
> Clint: The Dark Archer  
> Natasha: Catwoman  
> Bruce: Bane  
> Thor: Black Adam  
> Jane: Isis  
> Loki: Circe


End file.
